


Thoughts Thought on a Hot Afternoon in Paris

by wavewright62



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Are You Thinking What I'm Thinking?, Drabble, Extra Treat, F/M, I Like 'Em Big & Stupid, Rare Pairings, Will They or Won't They?, but then again maybe not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 08:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19719970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wavewright62/pseuds/wavewright62
Summary: Nathalie waits for Adrien out in the car.  Random thoughts and impulses can flit through your brain.  Sometimes they land elsewhere, sort of like butterflies.





	Thoughts Thought on a Hot Afternoon in Paris

Nathalie let her head flop onto the headrest. The pins holding her hair tightly dug into her skull, and she hurriedly raised her head again. _That’s exactly how it is with Gabriel,_ she mused, _you think you can relax around him for just a moment, but you can’t._ Her eyes fell onto the most romantic ice cream cart in Paris, on the footpath beside the car. She sighed, “I could really use…”

Her eyes flicked to the rear-view mirror. Gorilla was staring back at her intently. So intense, so _large._

So _discreet._

She swallowed nervously, holding his gaze. “Should _we_ …?”

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think? Does he reply with "Oui" or "Non"? Either works for me.


End file.
